Stewie and Johnny
by Adamant1982
Summary: Johhny Test vistis The Griffin Family. M/M Slash Yaoi. Rated M for mature situations.


Johnny and Stewie

Disclaimer: Johnny Test is copyrighted by Cartoon Network, and Stewie Griffin is Copyright of Fox, also I do not intend to imply the sexuality of any character mentioned in this story. Also if it is Illegal to read stories such as this one in your area, or you are underage, or offended by sex between minor cartoon Character hit the back button now.

Johnny Test was sitting in the back seat of the car on his way to visit the friends of his family in Quahog Rhode Island. After Several hours of driving the Test Family finally arrived at the Griffin House. After mutual greeting, both Families went to the dinning room to enjoy a wonderful meatloaf dinner prepared by Lois.

Apprehensive though Johnny was he, because his Dad made horrible meatloaf, Johnny Raised the fork to his mouth and took a bite of Lois's meatloaf. Johnny was immediately in heaven, and to his horror he accidently blurted out Lois your meatloaf tastes better than my dad's.

Lois Blushed red with embarrassment at the compliment, and Peter made a sarcastic remark about Lois's cooking. If looks could kill the look Mr. Test gave Johnny would have put the poor boy 6ft. under.

Once done with dinner, both the Test and Griffin families retired to the living room to watch the new bolt DVD, and discuss sleeping arrangements. It was decided that Mr. and Mrs. Test would sleep in the Guest room, while Susan and Mary Test slept with Meg in Meg's Room.

Dukey would be spending the nights of his stay with Chris, in Chris's room, and Johnny would be bunking with Stewie. Stewie fell to sleep quickly dreaming dreams of world Domination, and killing Lois's, the rest of the house was asleep as well. Everyone except Johnny that is, Johnny was having trouble sleeping. You see just recently Johnny had started Puberty and Johnny's thoughts where on his Neighbor Gil.

Johnny always knew he was different from most boys, while others his age were seeking out the companionship of the opposite sex, Johnny preferred the company of males, and even messed around with the older neighbor boy Gil. As Johnny thought about the first time he and Gil made love he started to stroke his already hard member.

Closer and closer he came to climax, and right as he was about to come he was startled by someone yelling what the deuce. Jonny looked and there was Stewie standing up in his crib, wearing his cute sky blue footie P.J.'s staring at Johnny's deflating member, which was still grasped in Johnny's hand. I said what the deuce are you doing Johnny Test? Stewie's eyes were glued to the deflating member of test still grasped in Johnny's hands. Johnny being both embarrassed and incredibly horny thought fast and said I am masturbating.

Johnny asked Stewie if he wanted to help him out, and Stewie said Hell Yeah I thought you would never ask, So Stewie climbed out of his crib and walked over to Johnny wrapping his hand round Johnny's member, then he started pumping Johnny's member like there is not tomorrow stopping only to put Johnny member into his mouth as Johnny shot load after load into Stewie's mouth.

Then Stewie said fuck me Johnny with you 3 ½ inch cock, so Johnny spit onto his finger and inserted it into Stewie's bottom pumping it in and out slowly and eventually adding his middle finger. After several minutes of scissoring Stewie's Anus, Johnny replaced his fingers with his tongue, flicking it in and out of Stewie's anus making Stewie moan in ecstasy. Finally Johnny couldn't wait no more, and he spit into the palm of his hand, and rubbed the spit all over his penis.

Johnny then lined his penis up with Stewie's bum hole, and with one powerful thrust entered Stewie all the way to the base of his penis, causing Stewie to gasp with pleasure. Then Johnny started to pump in and out of Stewie, slowly at first, then increasing Strength and pace until Johnny was pushed over the edge and blasted Stewie's ass with shot after shot of his come. Johnny then started eating Stewie's ass making sure to suck out ever last drop of his come from Stewie's ass.


End file.
